Tyrannosaurus
The Tyrannosaurus is featured in Carnivores, Carnivores 2, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, and Primal Prey. In the ''Carnivores'' series, it can most easily be killed by being shot in the eye (it can also be killed without doing so, but this requires debug mode and a very long time in an unmodded game). Biology One of the most feared of all dinosaurs on FMM UV-32, it is two stories tall (the same overall size as a house), and possess razor sharp teeth the size of bananas in its enormous jaws. Although one of the largest carnivores on the planet, it is about the same size as Giganotosaurus, a similar but unrelated dinosaur. Despite its large size, this animal is quite agile, easily moving through areas other carnivores can't. This is in sharp contrast to the Tyrannosaurus of Earth, which is usually thought to have only been capable of running 15-25 miles per hour. It also appears to be slightly larger than the Earth species. This extremely aggressive carnivore will consume any animal in its sight. This animal possess and extremely tough hide capable of withstanding multiple gunshot wounds. Attempting to shoot this dinosaur anywhere but the targeted eye area is futile, only making it more aggressive, it is highly advised to maintain caution when in proximity of this dinosaur. It has very good sight, excellent scent, and very good hearing. Tyrannosaurs produce a terrifying bone-shaking roar when communicating; drawing in Tyrannosaurus from long distances away. This call has the farthest range in attracting these animals. Tyrannosaurs, like most animals on FMM UV-32, are mainly solitary, but since they will not stop chasing the player, attracting the attention of multiple tyrannosaurs may lead them to hunt you in unorganized packs. Relationship to landmarks This animal has made its mark on the planet's surface, particularly in Fort Ciskin. A individual animal arrived at the Fort, destroyed the surrounding wall, and caused the Fort's abandonment. Unique traits The Tyrannosaurus is unique from other carnivores in several ways: it never runs away from you (and will chase you across the entire island, if you use superrun to get away from one), but it does not immediately chase you when it detects you, instead pausing, occasionally sniffing once, and roaring, giving you a limited time to kill it. The Tyrannosaurus kill animation is also different from other carnivores; instead of simply eating from your carcass lying on the ground, it holds you in its mouth by your legs and whips you through the air, beating you on the ground. Carnivores In Carnivores, the Tyrannosaurus cannot be hunted with tranquilizers; it must be killed. In Carnivores 2, it can be hunted with tranquilizers, but it lacks a sleeping animation or sound, meaning it appears to be dead. In the first game, depending upon the Density setting in the Options menu, 1-3 Tyrannosaurs may appear on the map at any given time. The low density setting yields only one on the map, while the highest yields 3. However, in the second game, many Tyrannosaurs roam the map making hunts with them even riskier, especially on High Density settings. Spawning in an area with a Tyrannosaurus close by is often fatal. Primal Prey In Primal Prey, the Tyrannosaurus is, as in most dinosaur games, a monstrous predator. It always travels in a group of at least two, making it very difficult to kill, as while the hunter focuses on bringing one down, its companion will attack from behind. It is the most powerful dinosaur in the game and can kill the hunter with only two hits. As if all this weren't bad enough, Tyrannosaurs are often found in close proximity to Triceratops herds, meaning that you have a pair of enormous, bloodthirsty carnivores attacking you from one side, and a mob of angry horned herbivores from the other. The Tyrannosaurus eerie bellow is always heard before it attacks. A Tyrannosaurus can weigh anywhere between 9,000 and 15,000 lbs. Gender differences *'Male'- sports taller neck spines as well as a large blue pattern on the back of the neck. Also features black stripes running down the snout. 14,600 lbs will earn a star. *'Female'- shorter neck spines, no special patterns. 10,600 lbs will earn a star. Trivia *In Primal Prey, the Tyrannosaurus is the only dinosaur whose male variant requires a higher weight than the female to earn a star in the trophy room. *Using Slow Mode is one of the most effective ways to kill a t-rex. To use it, turn on debug mode and press Shift+S. *The Tyrannosaurus's maximum size was made larger in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, and it can now get up close to 18 US (Imperial) Tons, thus making it the second largest creature on the planet, outsizing the former stegosaurus and mammoth. It can reach a maximum size of 66 feet, making it slightly larger than the giganotosaurus. *Apart from being unrealistically agile and somewhat oversized, Tyrannosaurus is probably the most scientifically accurate dinosaur in the first Carnivores game. Even the few minor inaccuracies, as well as the inaccuracies of the other dinosaurs, can easily be explained by the fact that they live on an alien planet, and evolved along a path reminiscent of, but not exactly the same as Earth's. Gallery Trex.jpg | Official Action Forms T-Rex render from Carnivores Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg | Tyrannosaurus from Primal Prey Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Animals in Primal Prey